Loop De Loop
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Pulling the curl of an Italian is just like pressing a big red button: it's funny until something either blows up or ends up destroying half the world.  And that's just what Seychelles is going to find out.  CRACK.  Not meant to be taken seriously.


**Hello! This is Mitsuki Horenake speaking! Welcome to the randomness that is…well, this. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. If I did, I will never hear the end of Lovino.**

**/=HETALIA!=/**

Seychelles stared at Italy Veneziano, swaying back and forth in his little "ve~~~" state of mind while what these people called a 'meeting' went on _(if they can call countries yelling about the awesomeness which is Spiderman some form of meeting)_. She had grown to get extremely entertained by the Italian nation and his brother, who is almost the polar opposite in personality but seem to hold the same mindset of running away from any type of possible danger. In fact, sometimes she torments them just to hear them cry. Sometimes.

_Is he even paying attention to the meeting at all?_ She wondered. _He is a major world power and all…I'm surprised no one is yelling at him yet._

She turned her head to Germany, who was too busy trying to break up the daily fight between England and France to notice his best friend zoning out of it. She decided to try bringing him back to Earth on her own. It shouldn't be that hard, right? _But what could she do?_ Snapping her fingers isn't going to do much…

So she decided to pull the curl instead.

It did bring him back to Earth, like she planned. But what she wasn't expecting was that he was squirming randomly in his seat, almost as if he was in some form of pain _(though the whines coming out of his mouth clearly didn't sound like that)_. After a few seconds, he finally let go of the breath he was holding.

"D-don't do that, Seychelles!" He finally said through a broken voice.

"Um…I'm sorry, did that hurt?" She blinked, somewhat confused.

He looked very embarrassed about that statement. After a few minutes, he leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Since all of you already know about the curl's…"powers", I won't tell the exact words. She actually took the news pretty well. She did not jump five feet from her seat and scream the word_** "HAAA?" **_really loudly. And Italy shushing her was only because her news-bearing abilities have impressed him!

"_Um…news taken and noted."_ She stated. _"That won't happen again."_

"…_t-thank you."_

Meanwhile, the rest of the room was too dense to realize just what happened.

**/=HETALIA!=/**

_At this rate, maybe I should just skip the meetings…_ She sighed as she walked down the hallway. _I'm not even a major country-_

"**SEYCHELLES! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT AFRICAN WITCH?"**

Oh crap.

She bit her lip as she felt the ground tremble beneath her. She would be startled, but she was already used to the super speed issue. Sighing, she stretched out her legs and braced herself. Sure enough, someone tackled her from behind, sending the both of them plummeting onto the ground. And yes, it was Romano.

"_**What the hell did you do to mi fratello, you witch?"**_ He growled. _**"Violating him when he was at his most vulnerable…have you no shame? Did growing up under that pervert France turn you into him?"**_

"No." She answered calmly. She was used to Canada's snapping. Romano was no different. "I was just trying to get his attention."

"Haven't you ever heard of tapping his shoulder, jackass?"

"Yeah." She pushed him off, breaking up their otherwise awkward position. "Besides, it's not like I did it on purpose, like-"

She pulled the curl on Romano's head, causing the same reaction to occur. Instead of whining though, he was yelling and cursing and swearing and fidgeting rapidly. Seychelles didn't even have to make any other motion, since he was in a sense torturing himself. _Maybe I should let him go before-_

***Pop***

…

…

…

"_**CHIGIII!**__**"**_

"Gah! I'm sorry!" Seychelles stared at the panicking Italian. "Hold on, I'll put it back-"

"**You can't put it back on!"**

He started to sway back and forth as if he was in a strange daze, and yet somehow Seychelles still thought that she could attach it back on. He was in such delirium that she had a hard time getting him to stay still. Before she knew it, she accidentally let go of the curl. What was odd that it didn't fall down.

_I-it attached itself back!_ She stared at him. "Are you OK, Romano?"

He didn't respond, but at least the shivering had stopped. It was then that she noticed the weird part: the curl had attached itself in the wrong location. It was where Veneziano's curl would usually be on his head. Footsteps echoed from behind them, and she saw Spain running toward their location with a concerned look on his face.

"I heard screams! Is my dear tomato OK?" He looked down. "Uh…is that Romano?"

"Yeah, it's him…we just had some…curl issues." She answered. "But it reattached itself in the wrong location!"

"That's fine! As long as my dear tomato is all right!" He knelt down to his level. "Are you all right, Romano?"

Everyone stared at the distressed Italian, whose shaking had suddenly stopped. Slowly, his eyes looked up toward the Spaniard, familiar greenish colors staring into his own. _Wait, was he shaking?_ Spain reached out and held his shoulders, and the shaking stopped.

"Chigi~~~Seychelles is scaring me…"

"Don't worry. Seychelles won't hurt you anymore-"

Wait a minute.

_Since when did Romano's speech include "~"?_

"Is he…OK?" She asked.

"He doesn't look hurt." He answered. "And look! He's not swearing as much as usual!"

"Chigi~? Why would I do something like that?" Romano asked _(with a straight look on his face)_. "I always show respect for Antonio!"

What the hell?

"Ahahaha! You're strangely cheery today!" He pet Romano's head. "Maybe we should go harvest our tomatoes now! I think they're just about ready!"

"Yay! Can we go now?"

_**WHAT THE HELL?**_

**/=HETALIA!=/**

"Italy! _**ITALY!**__**"**_

"Ve~?"

He and the rest of his group _(which always consisted of Germany and Japan, if anyone is curious)_ turned around to see a panicking Seychelles running toward them. Before anyone had a chance to greet her, she quickly grabbed Italy's shoulders and shook them rapidly.

"_**I'MSOSORRYIDON'TKNOWWHATHAPPENED-"**_

"Ve~! Ve~! Ve~!" Italy looked like he was getting dizzy.

"Seychelles." Japan gently pried her hands off the dizzy Italian's shoulders. "Calm down and tell us what happened."

"I…I…I…" She took a deep breath. _**"I broke his brother!"**_

…

"You…broke his brother." Japan repeated.

"_**IDON'-"**_

"Calm down, Seychelles." Germany said.

"**_YOUCAN_**_**'TBREAKPEOPLECANYOUIMEANTHAT'SJUSTUNREALISTICMAYBEHE-"**_

"SEYCHELLES!"

His booming voice was enough to snap her out of it. Then again, it also made her panic and hide behind Italy. That's when he realized that she was scared of him. It wasn't really his fault, since he wasn't used to dealing with women. He could deal with Liara, but that's only because she's used to dealing with men.

"Calm down…" He stated again. "And tell us what happened."

"Um…OK." She took a deep breath and looked at Italy. "I was just minding my own business when Romano attacked me. It had to do with the fact that I pulled his curl."

"Ve~…he somehow does that to everyone." Italy sighed.

"Yeah, um…so I pulled his once, just to see if it was going to be the same reaction…and the curl popped off!" She remarked. "And suddenly it reattached itself in the same location where Veneziano has the curl now."

"Ve~?" Italy pointed to his curl. "Right here?"

"Yeah!" She pointed at it, lightly holding it. "Right here-"

***Pop***

…

…

…

"_**VEEEEEEE~~~~!**__**"**_

"Gah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She panicked. "Hold still, I'll get it back on-"

Sure enough, it got back on _(much to everyone's surprise)_. She was about to calm down when she realized something: the curl was in the wrong location. It was where Romano's curl would be. She shivered. This was not going to end well.

"Are you OK, Italy?" Germany walked forward. "Nothing hurts."

"I'm fine, dammit!" He pulled his arm away. "I can handle myself perfectly fine!"

"…Italy?" Japan tilted his head. "Are you OK?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm fine!" Italy sighed. "God, and I thought you two knew how to listen to other people!"

"_**WAAAAHIBROKEBOTHITALIES!"**_

**/=+=/**

…**Yeah…**


End file.
